


Fuck Seox and Nehan rights simultaneously

by Nadejdaro



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadejdaro/pseuds/Nadejdaro
Summary: Seox wants him to live.Nehan doesn't think he will.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Fuck Seox and Nehan rights simultaneously

**Author's Note:**

> Icha I know I promised hurt but I fell asleep halfway through writing and lost the motivational feeling. Still wanted to finish it, so here goes

In the end, that's what it all came down to. The prodigious ~~-d-a-n-g-e-r-o-u-s-~~ child once again decided the fate of the clan. Or what remained of it.

Nehan wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, scream or cry. Perhaps not the last, he hadn't cried in too long to start now. But still. There was a cruel irony in the fact that the mass murderer asked him to live.

He didn't want to.

He was tired. So so tired. The wish for vengeance that kept him going for years was suddenly not enough. Not to keep walking down his first path, not enough to find a new one. Not enough to give him the energy to live.

What he did have was a gun. And ammunition. And enough experience to know what would be quick.

To think he actually said he was going to be a doctor. As if he could be any use for healing. No, his talents lie in execution and slaughter alone.

(Mugen deserved better than that. He deserved someone who can care for him, not this slowly rotting creature he had become. Poor kid. At least the village was going to be nice to him.)

Well, at the very least he could put those talents to use one last time.

As he pointed the end of the barrel towards himself, he couldn't help but crack a smile.  _ "I want you to live." _ Seox had said.

Now then, he couldn't just go around giving him that satisfaction.


End file.
